warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerstar (TPB)
Tigerstar is a big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes. One of his ears is split in a deep V shape near the top and he has a scar on the bridge of his nose. History In the Field Guide Series ''Code of the Clans :Tigerkit was rescued from a fox by ShadowClan warriors Brackenfoot, Hollyflower, and Archeye. The three ShadowClan warriors were on a hunting patrol along the Thunderpath when they spotted the fox and the kit on the other side, in ThunderClan territory. Brackenfoot scolds Tigerkit for being outside his camp, and he would've become fresh-kill for the fox if the ShadowClan patrol had not shown up. Tigerkit disregards him. As the ShadowClan cats cross the Thunderpath back to their own territory, Tigerkit shouts after them that ShadowClan will always be his friends, and one day he will help them too. This could be reason that Tigerclaw went to ShadowClan after he was exiled from ThunderClan. :When his father, Pinestar, leaves ThunderClan to become a kittypet, it is noted that his other two littermates were weak and sickly-looking. As Pinestar leaves, Tigerkit pounces on his tail, and growls up at his father. Pinestar tells his kit to be strong, and to serve his Clan well. The disappearance of his father from the clan may very well be the reason for Tigerstar's intense hatred for kittypets, which may have made him hate Firestar excessively. Manga: The Rise of Scourge :Tigerpaw was on a patrol made up of Thistleclaw, Bluefur, and himself, who run into Tiny while patrolling their border. Thistleclaw thought he should be chased out, but Bluefur defends him, and says that he is only a kit. Thistleclaw said that she was being soft on him because he was a kittypet. He then asked his apprentice, Tigerpaw, what he thought, and Tigerpaw says that he should be taught a lesson. Thistleclaw asks him to attack, and Tigerpaw almost kills Tiny before being stopped by Bluefur, who said that a cat doesn't need to kill to win a battle. Tigerpaw says he was only defending his Clan. He again appears when he and Boulder go to Scourge about his "enemies" and the deal which leads into ''The Darkest Hour. He is last seen when Scourge kills him with a single blow. In the Original Series Into the Wild :Near the very beginning of the book Tigerclaw takes place in the battle against RiverClan for Sunningrocks. Tigerclaw tells his fellow Clanmates, Ravenpaw and Mousefur, to run home, and when nobody is there, he attacks and kills Redtail, the ThunderClan deputy. He does this because he thinks that Bluestar will make him deputy. When he was on his way back to camp, he drags Redtail's body home. He sees Ravenpaw in the distance, still running, and thinks maybe he saw the murder. When Tigerclaw gets back to camp he tells the Clan that Redtail was slain by Oakheart, the deputy of RiverClan, and that he killed Oakheart in vengeance. Throughout the book, Tigerclaw keeps terrorizing Ravenpaw so Ravenpaw will be intimidated and will not reveal the reveal the truth about Redtail's death. After the battle with ShadowClan, Lionheart dies, who became deputy after Redtail died. Bluestar makes Tigerclaw the deputy. Tigerclaw seems to be happy when Firepaw and Graypaw say that Ravenpaw was killed in the forest, which is not true. Fire and Ice :Tigerclaw sets up a trap for Bluestar at the Thunderpath, but Bluestar had greencough, so Cinderpaw went instead. She is hit by a monster, and it twisted her leg around, crippling her for life, hence she couldn't become a warrior of ThunderClan. :When Cloudkit was playing with a ball of moss, Tigerclaw growls, mostly to Fireheart, "You wouldn't want to lose such a precious plaything," and he seemed to be talking about the kit himself. :When ThunderClan battle RiverClan, Tigerclaw watches Fireheart as he is viciously attacked by the RiverClan deputy, Leopardfur. Later, he accuses Fireheart of letting Silverstream go. Forest of Secrets :Tigerclaw suspected Fireheart to know the truth about Redtail's death. So to keep Fireheart quiet, he tried to murder him when Bluestar asked Tigerclaw to head a patrol to look for a passageway to go to the Gathering in the floods. Tigerclaw ordered him to try to walk across through a weak branch, a way to drown him but Longtail, who was part of the patrol, rescued Fireheart. :Later, Tigerclaw tried to murder Bluestar while a group of rogues that he had arranged attacked ThunderClan camp, but Fireheart intervened and beat Tigerclaw. If he had succeeded, he would have made it look like a rogue had killed Bluestar, and thus would become leader without question. He was then exiled by ThunderClan after his treacherous actions were revealed to ThunderClan. He offered Darkstripe, Dustpelt, and Longtail, his biggest supporters, to come with him, but they rejected him. Rising Storm :He and a group of rogues attack a patrol consisting of Mousefur, Runningwind, and Thornpaw. Runningwind was killed, while the other two got away. When Fireheart found out, he, Whitestorm and Mousefur went to find Runningwind. When they got there, they saw Whitethroat standing over his body. Fireheart, thinking Whitethroat killed Runningwind, chases him onto the Thunderpath, where he is hit by a monster. His last moments are of terror as he sees Tigerclaw over Fireheart's shoulder. Tigerclaw is caught by a surprise attack from Fireheart, and the rogues come to help him. Then Graystripe comes with a RiverClan patrol, and drives away the rogues and Tigerclaw. Just before he leaves, Tigerclaw tells Fireheart that he plans on killing as many ThunderClan cats as he can. :At the very end of the book, Tigerclaw appears at the Gathering as the new leader of ShadowClan, Tigerstar. A Dangerous Path :Tigerstar is now the leader of ShadowClan. :He meets the RiverClan elder, Graypool, during a trip to RiverClan territory to speak with Leopardstar. Graypool, mistaking him for Oakheart, tells him about ThunderClan giving up two kits, and that she cared for them.Tigerstar then demands who the two ThunderClan cats are and who their mother is. She realizes that he is not Oakheart and, startled, slips backwards down the slope, hitting her head on a rock, and she is killed instantly. :At one Gathering, he demands that Bluestar turn his kits over to ShadowClan, in an attempt to save them from the attack he is quietly planning. Bluestar puts off her decision for another moon, until the next Gathering, and surprisingly, Tigerstar agrees. :He feeds a pack of dogs that have escaped into the forest, and taken refuge at Snakerocks. Wanting to be warriors, Swiftpaw and Brightpaw try to kill them. Swiftpaw is killed, and Brightpaw gets part of her face torn off. He continuously feeds them dead rabbits, and eventually sets a trail of dead rabbits, leading to ThunderClan's camp. At the end of the trail, he kills Brindleface to give the dogs a taste of cat. He asked Darkstripe to bring his kits to him before the pack got to the camp, but Darkstripe was stopped by Fireheart. :When Fireheart is about to lead the dogs off of the cliff, Tigerstar pins him down, letting the dogs get closer, where they can kill him. The pack leader attacks Fireheart, but Bluestar cannons into the dog's side, knocking him off the cliff. As the dog fell, though, he managed to grab Bluestar's leg, and pull her off as well. They both plunge into a river below. :Bluestar is pulled out of the river by her kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur. She and her kits then shares tongues with her for the last time, while Graystripe keeps Tigerstar away. Bluestar dies, and Fireheart becomes leader of ThunderClan. The Darkest Hour :Tigerstar takes control of RiverClan as well, forming a new Clan TigerClan. Although he claims that he shares the power equally with Leopardstar, he actually has all of the power within the Clan. During a TigerClan Clan meeting, he tried to kill Stonefur, Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw because they were half-Clan. Stonefur was killed by Blackfoot, but Featherpaw and Stormpaw escaped into ThunderClan territory with Featherpaw's mentor, Mistyfoot. :After the three cats escaped form TigerClan, Tigerstar tried to bring Scourge and BloodClan, a vicious Clan from the Twolegplace, into the forest, in order to convince Tallstar and Firestar to submit to his leadership. When Scourge found out about Tigerstar's treachery he slashed a wound from Tigerstar's chin to his tail. The wound was so serious even StarClan could not heal it, and he died nine times, one life after the other. BloodClan is then defeated by Scourge's death caused by Firestar, and driven out by the four united forest Clans, called LionClan. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series ''Into the Woods :In ''Into the Woods, Tigerstar meets Sasha on a patrol when she chases a rabbit. Afterwards Sasha takes Tigerstar to her old home, of which he insults. The next day he shows Sasha his home because she showed him hers. He is seen later with other cats in his clan by Sasha plotting to rule the forest. Later, he invites her to join ShadowClan. However, Sasha declines. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :In Firestar's Quest, it is strongly suggested that he is actually part SkyClan, being the descendant of Cloudstar and Birdflight, two SkyClan warriors (though Birdflight left to join ThunderClan), and cousin to Spottedleaf. ''Bluestar's Prophecy'' :Tigerkit is born to Pinestar and Leopardfoot along with Nightkit and Mistkit. Leopardfoot says that he started out the weakest of the litter and is now the strongest. Snowfur and Bluefur are worried that Tigerkit is a bad influence on Snowfur's kit, Whitekit. :Later on, Goosefeather tells Bluefur that Tigerkit was meant to die along with his siblings. :Thistleclaw is made Tigerpaw's mentor when he is six moons old. Tigerpaw, Thistleclaw, and Bluefur find a Kittypet on ThunderClan territory, who is Tiny, as revealed in Rise of Scourge. Bluefur noticies he's only a kit and is no threat, but Thistleclaw said a intruder is a intruder, telling Tigerpaw to give the kit a lesson, and Tigerpaw began attacking the kit. Seeing Tigerpaw would kill the kit if he wasn't stopped, Bluefur made him stop, saying the kit had learned its lesson. In the New Prophecy Series Starlight :In The New Prophecy book Starlight, Tigerstar appears to Brambleclaw in a dream, and reveals that he does not walk with StarClan. According to him, there are hunting grounds that even StarClan doesn't know of. He then promises Brambleclaw that they will meet again. Twilight :In Twilight, Leafpool has a startling dream in which she sees Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw talking with Tigerstar. She watches Hawkfrost agree to follow close to his father's paw steps, but she is unable to read Brambleclaw's expression because his back is turned towards her. Sunset :In Sunset, Tigerstar continues to train his sons to become powerful leaders. His plan to kill Firestar failed, for Brambleclaw refused to end Firestar's lives. Also, Brambleclaw kills his half-brother and has taken Squirrelflight, Firestar's daughter, as a mate. Nothing is known about how Tigerstar feels about Brambleclaw's decision to take a cat with Firestar's blood as a mate. In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :In ''The Sight, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost try to persuade Jaypaw into going deeper into the dark forest, telling him that they can show him warrior techniques. He also expresses his displeasure of Hollypaw "wasting her skills" as a medicine cat. As they try to lure him into going with them, Jaypaw uses his special power to probe their minds, but only finds a misty darkness masking their emotions. Before Jaypaw listens, however, Spottedleaf intervenes and leads Jaypaw away. Dark River :In Dark River, Tigerstar starts showing Lionpaw some of his fighting moves. Lionpaw starts learning how to fight from him, and at the end promises Lionpaw that his ambition to become a great warrior is the only thing in life that is worth living for. ''Outcast :Tigerstar continues to teach Lionpaw skills to be a better warrior. He and Hawkfrost could not see Lionpaw when Lionpaw was fighting for the Tribe. Eclipse :Tigerstar keeps training Lionpaw along with Hawkfrost. When Lionpaw tells him about the prophecy, Tigerstar just laughs and says it was just a dream and insulted Firestar. Tigerstar tells Lionpaw that the prophecy doesn't make him strong, only more training. Lionpaw trains hard under him, and when Hawkfrost slashes him on the side he only says you can't assume a battle is won unless your opponent is dead. Lionpaw tries to stop the training between him and the dead cat, saying he was unstoppable in battle, and Tigerstar died in battle. The dead leader attacks his grandson and tells him that this wouldn't be the last of him. Long Shadows :He haunts Lionblaze in his dreams, about Heathertail, taunting him about the prophecy and his fears of going to WindClan. Sunrise :Lionblaze and Tigerstar fight in the beginning of Sunrise, where Tigerstar reveals he has known all along he is not Lionblaze's kin. Angry, they fight and Lionblaze has him pinned but won't fight further because Tigerstar's already dead. Instead he leaves and Tigerstar does not come back to his dreams for the rest of the book. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :He is seen looming over Poppyfrost's new born kits, Brokentail and Hawkfrost at his sides. It is later discovered that he will partake in the great battle between StarClan and The Dark Forest. Lionblaze and Jayfeather suspect that he, Hawkfrost, and Brokentail have already recruited Breezepelt for the battle. Character Pixels Family Members Father: ::PinestarRevealed in Code of the Clans, pg 150: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan Member Mother: ::LeopardfootRevealed in Bluestar's ProphecyRevealed in Code of the Clans, pg 150: Status Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Mates: ::SashaRevealed in Dawn, page 229: Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) ::GoldenflowerRevealed in Forest of Secrets 19-20: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters: ::NightkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: ::BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) ::HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member ::TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans: Deceased, Residence Unknown '''Daughters:' ::TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) ::MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) Granddaughter: ::DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandsons: ::TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) ::FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pg 20-21: Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) Uncles: ::Patchpelt Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Aunts: ::Spottedleaf: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan Member ::Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Grandfather: ::Adderfang: Status Deceased , Suspected StarClan Member Grandmother: ::Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member ::SweetbriarRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 47: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Distant Grandfathers: ::CloudstarStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor. ::GorseclawStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor. Distant Grandmother: ::BirdflightStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor. Distant Great-Aunt: ::SpottedpeltStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor. Tree References Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Rogue Tigerclaw Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Escape from the Forest characters Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters